Plant process control is performed through a centralized control room, where a set of plant operators remotely control and monitor different plant processes. Often such remote process control needs coordination and communication with field technicians and operators. Such communication is performed by the control room operator to get field information, and also to coordinate the local plant operator, to regulate the process at the plant. The field operators also communicate with the central control room, any abnormal observation in the field and/or to confirm some of the control actions taken by the field operator locally.
In case of plant transitions such as startup or shutdown, product grade change over, production rate change and so forth, the communication becomes vital, as such events call for close coordination between the field and control room operators. Additionally, the control room operators may also get instructions from plant personnel regarding production rate, product grade, maintenance etc. over different communication channels.
Currently, such communication is performed as and when needed by the central control room operator, field operator and higher management. However, this vital information exchange is not recorded, and hence cannot be used for event analysis, root cause identification, detecting the reasons for certain abnormal actions by the field or control room operator. Most of the analysis is performed using the historical process data stored in a database of the control system. However, the voice information which includes contextual information about plant state, recommendations made, actions taken, local observations made etc., is ignored from the analysis.
Accordingly, there is need for an improved method and system for controlling processes in a process plant based on process data, and communication data.